A to Z about Darahae
by Saayaka Rosa
Summary: dari A ke Z tentang hubungan Sandara Park dan Lee Donghae yang tak terungkap. First Fanfiic Drabble of our Darahae Hope you like it because i'm a Darahae Shipper :D. Please Read and Review


A to Z about Darahae

.

.

.

A Super Junior Fanfiction

.

.

Saayaka Rosa

.

.

.

Super Junior Donghae

2NE1 Dara

.

.

Super Junior is not mine

.

.

Warning:

OOC (Out of Character) and Typo

.

Don't like, Don't Read

Don't copy with credit

.

.

Chapter 1:

A to C

.

.

.

~Apple

.

.

"Hei! kau sedang apa?" sebuah pesan masuk pada ponsel gadis berambut panjang ini.

"Mendengarkan lagu" balas sang gadis sambil membesarkan volume laptopnya.

"Lagu siapa?" sebuah chat balasan seketika datang membuat sang gadis sedikit kaget.

"Laguku" sang gadis tersenyum sambil menambahan emoticon dibalasannya.

.

.

"Lagumu lagi? Kapan kau mendengarkan lagu kami" balas pria bermarga Lee sedikit kecewa terlihat dia menambahkan emoticon sedih di akhir pesannya.

"Kekekekeke" jawab gadis bersurai pirang ini.

"Ini lagu kami tapi di cover" lanjutnya lagi.

"Fanboy kalian lagi?" namja bersurai hitam kecoklatan ini tampak penasaran.

"Bukan tapi band Led Apple" balasan dari nona Park akhirnya sampai juga.

.

.

"Oh" hanya dua huruf yang diterima si gadis. Tak ada emoticon dan tak ada pesan lain dari aplikasi kakaonya. Entah sinyalnya yang buruk atau memang emosi pria yang sedang diajaknya chatting memang sedang buruk.

"Hae~ah" tanpa pikir panjang gadis ini mulai mengetik lagi pesan untuk Lee Donghaeterlalu penasaran jawaban pria yang dikenalnya hampir satu dekade ini.

"Iya ada apa?" jawab Donghae membuat Dara tahu kalau sinyal di tempat tinggal berjalan dengan baik.

"Kenapa kau diam?. Ada yang salah? Kekekeke" Dara tersenyum puas bisa menggoda kawan lamanya ini.

.

.

"Kau bahagia kan?. Fanboymu sangat banyak dan masih muda" sebuah pesan yang ditunggu datang juga.

"Iya sangat bahagia" jawab Dara cepat, seulas senyum terukir di wajah cantiknya penasaran jawaban Donghae.

"Noona Wannabe" Donghae mengetik pesan tadi terkekeh.

Dara tertawa keras melihat balasan yang datang padanya terlihat Bom sedikit kaget mendengar dara tertawa tiba-tiba.

.

.

"Kau cemburu ya?" ketik Dara pada smartphonenya.

"Annia, aku pria dewasa mana mungkin cemburu hanya dengan hal seperti itu". Jawab Donghae sambil merebahkan dirinya ke sofa.

"Baiklah tuan dewasa. Mau tahu lagu apa yang mereka mainkan?" balas Dara juga merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur menjauhkan dirinya dari laptop kesayangannya. Sepertinya mereka terhubung walau tanpa saling menyadari.

"Apa?" jawab Donghae singkat."Missing You" sebuah judul lagunya diketik dengan cepat namun sedikit ragu untuk mengirimnya. Sejenak gadis ini terdiam namun tak lama ia langsung menekan tombol kirim.

"Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat balasan gadis yang lebih tua dua tahun dari dirinya.

.

.

"Me too" dua kata singkat diketik Donghae rasanya ingin menambahkan kata lain namun tak jadi. Dua kalimat ini nampaknya sudah cukup menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini.

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Dara saat membaca balasan Donghae.

"Cepatlah tidur" balas Dara masih merona.

* * *

~Blonde

.

.

"Apa terlihat sangat aneh" tanya Donghae sambil melepas topinya.

"Sangat aneh" jawab gadis disebelahnya setelah melihat tampilan salah satu lead dance boyband kenamaan korea saat ini dengan serius.

"Sudah kuduga hasilnya kurang bagus" Donghae sepertinya kurang puas dengan tampilan barunya untuk promosi 'I Wanna Dance'.

.

.

"Memang aneh jok" ujar Dara memberikan jeda mencoba melihat lagi tampilan Lee Donghae dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kakinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa setampan ini jadinya" sebuah jawaban yang berbeda datang dari mulut gadis ini.

"Selalu saja bercanda" jawab Donghae mulai menyalakan mobilnya.

"Kau benar benar tampan kok" balas Sandara Park sambil mengacak pelan rambut Donghae.

"Dara~ah aku sedang menyetir" Donghae sedikit salah tingkah diperlakukan seperti initiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutmu?" pria bergolongan darah A ini tampak kaget melihat tampilan gadis yang akan dijemputnya. Rambut Dara berwarna blonde mirip dengannya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya terlihat bagus" jawab Dara nyaman dengan tampilan barunya.

"Kalian akan comeback?" tanya Donghae terlihat paham perubahan gaya gadisnya.

"Kau selalu telat " Dara sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan Lee Donghae yang acuh tak acuh dengan pemberitaan padahal para Black Jack sudah menantikan mereka comeback.

"Mianhe" ujar Donghae lirih.

"Apa aku tak diijinkan masuk?" tanya Donghae merasa dirinya terlalu lama di depan pintu.

"Nde. Silahkan masuk Lee Donghae" balas Dara sedikit terkekeh.

.

.

"Kita jadi terlihat kembar kan" lanjut Dara menyamakan warna rambutnya dengan Donghae. Ia mencoba menyisir rambutnya agar terlihat lebih rapi toh sebentar lagi mereka akan pergi keluar.

"Aku tak mau dianggap kembaranmu" jawab Donghae membuat Dara sedikit kesal.

"Bukankah lucu kita seperti anak kembar" balas Dara masih mempertahankan opininya.

"Aku tak suka, seperti aku ini adikmu saja" Donghae akhirnya buka suara.

"Kau lucu" balas Dara.

.

.

"Aku bukan kembaranmu tapi aku kekasihmu" jawab Donghae sambil mengacak rambut Dara. Tuan Mokpo balas dendam rupanya.

"Yak rambutku baru selesai ditata" teriak Dara.

* * *

~Chanyeol

.

.

"Kapan kau pulang?" ujar Dara dalam sambungan telepon internasionalnya.

"Apa aku masih ditunggu" balas Donghae sedikit mencurigakan.

"Baiklah aku menunggu yang lain saja" Dara sepertinya tahu kemana arah jalan pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

"Tak ada ucapan selamat?" goda Dara penasaran tanggapan dari Lee Donghae.

"Selamat" Donghae hanya menjawab singkat terkesan malas untuk melanjutkan kalimat lain dibelakangnya.

"Aku bahkan masuk berita padahal Chaerin yang menang" Dara sedikit menaikan nada bicaranyamencoba memprovokasi lawan bicaranya.

.

.

"Selamat masuk di berita dengan Chanyeol" akhirnya ucapan yang tertahan tadi keluar juga.

"Dia anak yang baik ya" jawab Dara riang.

"Dia bahkan menunduk saat menyapaku".

"Iya dia dongsaengnya yang ramah" jawab Donghae mengingat beberapa kali dia bertemu Chanyeol.

.

.

"Sampaikan salamku untuknya saat kau pulang ke Korea" balas Dara terdengar makin memprovokasi.

"Dara, aku harus bersiap-siap ke bandara" sepertinya Donghae tak mau lebih lama membahas junior seagensinya.

"Baiklah hati hati" balas Dara mencoba mengetahui situasi Donghae.

.

.

"Selamat konser kalian sukses di Malaysia". Ucapan selamat yang dari tadi disiapkan malah lupa disampaikan di awal akibat keusilannya menyinggung tentang salah satu member EXO.

"Aku menunggumu pulang dengan selamat"

"Nde" Donghae tersenyum mendengar ucapan selamat Dara walau Dara tak akan bisa melihat senyum manisnya.

.

.

"Dara" ujar Donghae lirih.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Dara penasaran.

"Tahun depan aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian di MAMA"

"Baiklah aku menunggu hal itu terjadi" jawab Dara dengan senyum mengembang.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

Yo yo yo Yeorobun i'm back dengan Drabble fic Darahae pertamaku :D

Hope you like it

Mianheyo kalau rada OOC ._.

Da Da Darahaeyooo~~~

RnR yuuk mari


End file.
